


Fine. Little. Pieces.

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bestiality, Blood, Controlling Kylo Ren, Darkfic, Dry Humping, F/M, Fridge Horror, Full Shift Werewolves, Heavy Angst, Knotting, Monsterfucking, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonvember, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Psychological Horror, Rey is a teenager for part, So I'm tagging underage, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben loves his mate and his pup very much—and they better love him back.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 100
Kudos: 701





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sajskajska i was awake all night after watching wolf children ame and yuki asklasajks

“Papa! Papa, look!”

An excited voice carries across a cold, empty field to Ben. The sun hasn’t quite risen yet but it’s the perfect time to hunt: the quarry is still drowsy, expecting the predators to come out later when the light improves. Dew clings to long tendrils of swaying brown grass and helps cover their peculiar scent.

Best of all, his mouth is full of rabbit blood; a nice warm meal to take home to his mate. She needs it.

Ben’s black ears twitch as he lifts his head to find his first pup hopping up over the tall grass with a squirrel in her jaw. She yaps and barks, black tail wagging. It’s a lovely, crisp fall morning, and Ben is hunting with his little one, and she already has her own breakfast.

Life doesn’t get much better than that.

—•—

After spending no less than an hour congratulating Breha on her kill, it’s time to go home. Rey is waiting.

The house casts a warm glow across Ben’s paws as he follows his daughter up familiar porch steps. She’s already barking when the door opens, tracking mud and snow inside the clean house and flinging squirrel guts all over the freshly painted blue walls.

Uh oh. That won’t end well.

“Breha—! _BREHA!_”

His tail wags lightly at the sound of his mate’s voice, angry as it is. Awake so soon? She should be in bed.

Ben tips the door shut with his snout before padding to the kitchen sink to deposit his kill. There isn’t much room to navigate his huge body but he’s grown accustomed to it by now, particularly when chasing Breha inside after a morning hunting lesson. Messy girl, just like her mother.

He shapeshifts as his Rey appears in the kitchen doorway holding their daughter by her scruff. Breha whimpers, curled up like a dying spider, trying to look as small as possible to avoid punishment.

Rey, on the other hand, has her long legs planted firm and wide, gunning for a fight like always. Her hooded hazel eyes tell him all he needs to know: namely, that she’s exhausted and should be in bed. Her round stomach protrudes from her middle in a way he doesn’t like—even if she’s always been athletic.

Mates should grow nice and plump when they’re pregnant. All attempts to accomplish that with Rey failed, leaving her like a snake that swallowed a quail’s egg. But she’s still _beautiful. _

Ben smiles, unperturbed by her display. “Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?”

“_You_.” Rey gives Breha a short shake before setting her to the floor, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “What did we say?! We said _no _shapeshifting in the goddamn house, didn’t we?!”

“Oh, don’t be that way, dear. Breha was excited about her squirrel.”

Rey launches into a tirade about how their paws ruin the hardwood, but Ben is too busy staring at her round, pregnant belly to pay attention. He nods and washes the blood off his mouth, eager to bring his heavily pregnant mate back to bed rest where she belongs. He can take care of the pup.

His daughter whimpers from the side of the island, hazel eyes baleful. Poor little thing. She’s precocious and eager to learn how to be a wolf, and her mother is decidedly human, which makes things… difficult.

Ben sighs when Rey runs out of steam. He glances at Breha and motions to the stairs.

“Go wash up and change. You know the rules.”

She turns away and transforms back to her four year old human body as she slinks toward the stairs. No back talk. She _loves _the back talk, just like her mother used to, but he’s gradually chipping it to bits.

All members of the pack learn their place. If they don’t, the entire thing collapses.

Rey touches the moping Breha on her way past, long fingers through her black hair. Ben tears his gaze away to tend to the rabbit. His mate can’t eat raw meat like he can, so it needs to be prepared. Only he can prepare food the way he wants her to eat it.

“You should be more encouraging,” he says. He opens a cabinet to find his dressing tools. “It’s a very important milestone for her.”

“Well three year olds shouldn’t be out killing small animals with their _teeth_.”

The cabinet closes with a rattle. Ben takes a moment before setting to the task of cleaning the rabbit. He has to feed his mate, and love his mate, even when she’s behaving poorly. It’s been a handful of years. Rey knows that the wolf blood runs thicker than the human blood.

So he doesn’t reply. She knows better. If he lets her dwell on it, she remembers.

A few minutes of silence have the intended effect: Rey mumbles an apology and brings him a pair of sweatpants. Nudity is fairly common in the house but covering up ensures any unexpected guests won’t get a rude surprise. Not that they _have _many guests.

Rey sits at the island and Ben stops dead in dressing the rabbit. He casts her an icy glare.

“Bed.”

“Aw, Ben—”

He growls softly, meeting her hazel eyes, lip curling with a thin threat. _You know better_.

Rey settles her small hands on her swollen belly. She’s wearing one of the nightgowns he bought her, one with no sleeves so she can keep cool (important to incubate a boy), and he can tell she has a chill. But she’s bored. Lonely.

That’s why she has him, but even he finds himself busy sometimes. Feeding his mate and pups is his primary responsibility—and keeping them resting and healthy is paramount. Disobedience kills.

“I’m bored,” Rey complains. “And the baby keeps kicking me in the ribs.” She drums her fingers. “Can I call Finn later? See if he wants to go out?”

“Out _where_?”

“I don’t know… movies? Shopping?”

Ben turns the rabbit over, shaking his head. No. She needs to rest.

“Please? I need the exercise.”

“No.”

“Ben, come on.”

“I said _no_.”

“You can’t just say no—”

He snarls, baring his teeth and restraining the urge to transform. Rey jerks back in her chair, eyes widening.

He clenches his jaw before going back to cutting up the rabbit. She knows. She knows she needs to rest so they don’t lose another pup, and going out to see her friends will impede that.

Ben isn’t willing to lose another one. His mate shouldn’t be, either. She should do everything in her power to bring the pregnancy to term.

Silence stretches across the cavernous farm house. Rey soon slides from her chair and mumbles a soft apology before stealing upstairs, back to bed where she belongs. He bought this for her benefit, so she had a place to nest and raise their babies in peace.

Ben glares at the stairs as he pops a bone in his mouth. It snaps, clean and satisfying, full of rich marrow. He chews as he turns with his bowl of chopped rabbit ready to be cooked for his mate.

Rey had plenty of opportunities to back out and chose not to. She knew what he was, and she still does—and she’s never going to change him.

—•—

The sun is well in the sky when Ben finishes making breakfast: eggs and rabbit sausage, half a grapefruit, and a glass of milk for extra calcium. It’s perfect for the baby, just like the yoga and prenatal pills his coworker told him to buy.

He prepares the same meal for Breha and whistles to summon her downstairs, which happens in a quick scamper of feet. She’s always been obedient, unlike her rather bratty and difficult mother. Shades of gray. Or maybe not.

Ben doesn’t turn. “Did you eat your kill, little one?”

“…Yes,” she mumbles.

“Very good. We mustn’t waste the things we take. And did you wash up afterwards?”

“Yes, papa, I did.” She wanders closer, wringing her hands. “Why was mommy so upset with me? Doesn’t she like when we bring her home presents?”

No. Rey has never been a fan of disemboweled animals, but she’d better learn to pretend.

“Of course she does,” he soothes. He sets Breha’s tray at the island and pats a chair. “Come, it’s time to eat. You need some fruit in that belly before the meat makes you sick.”

She clambers into her seat and Ben makes sure to give her a long hug and a kiss on his way past. She’s a good girl. Good pup. He’s going to keep her safe in their pack for as long as he can, until her estrous comes—and maybe even after that. There are pills for that nowadays. He doesn’t need to share his girls.

He carries the second tray up to the master bedroom, through hallways lined with portraits of Breha and Rey. He loves them both. Very much.

Some of the sunlight dissipates near the bedroom door. Ben nudges it open, irritated by the sound of the television he doesn’t want her watching. She insists on it in the morning, and it’s not worth starting an argument over. The science is inconclusive on long-term damage to a fetus.

Rey lays on her side, entwined with her body pillow and the other sheets and blankets Ben provided. Everything matches nicely in the room, from the blue and beige sheets to the cream drapes and tasteful, sparse furniture. He likes some space, but needs a sequestered spot for his mate to nest in.

He’s pleased until he catches a glimpse of her red eyes and puffy cheeks. She’s crying. Why? She shouldn’t be. Their bedroom is supposed to be a safe place for them; their den, where only the mingled scents of them penetrates. Nothing else. Just them.

“Rey,” he murmurs.

“I want to go out!” The tears come in a deluge and she buries her face in a pillow. “I’m so sick of laying around here watching TV!”

Ben sighs as he shuts the door. He sets the breakfast tray on the nightstand, murmuring as he crawls into bed with his Rey. It’s enormous, able to accommodate him in _any _form he decides to take: of which there are many, and his mate has seen them all.

He pushes aside their flower-printed sheets, curling up along her back, shushing her sobbing. A hand settles protectively over the swell of her stomach and Ben’s heart skips a beat when the pup kicks. Oof. No matter how many times he feels that or sees the heartbeat, he still can’t believe it.

“I wanna go home.” Rey shudders, twisting, sniffling. “Please bring me home.”

“You _are _home.”

“No I’m not. No I’m not. I wanna go home.”

Hm. Maybe she’s ill.

Ben nuzzles her hair, already purring. “Are you playing silly games, little one?” He runs his fingertips along her hip and down her thigh. “Like we used to?”

The sniffling stops. Reminders of the old games they would play have a tendency to stop Rey from careening down whatever hysterical track she’s on. Some days it works, some it doesn’t, but it isn’t meant to be a threat. Only a reminder.

Pleased, he nestles them under another blanket, purring, kissing her neck. Good girl. All she has to do is remember her place in the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the weirdest and creepiest things i've written

“You’re going to get down on all fours like this.”

Rain drums on the living room window, _Spaceballs _playing softly somewhere in the background. An education is taking place.

Rey frowns at the odd position Ben is in on the beige carpet: hands and knees, slowly sinking down to his forearms with his butt in the air. She’s confused. Everything she’s ever read or looked at says sex happens the other way. Face to face.

She clicks her tongue, unimpressed, digging into the bowl of pretzels he brought her. Maybe Ben doesn’t know as much as he says he does.

“I don’t know.” Rey shrugs and goes back to watching TV. “That looks stupid.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah.”

He laughs as he sits up, running a hand through his long black hair, taking a sip of his beer. She usually finds him more intimidating but tonight she’s had a beer or three and he isn’t so scary anymore. Still big. And much older than her.

Ben pats her calf and motions. “Come try.”

“No thanks.”

But he laughs more and cajoles and Rey gives in, sliding from the couch to sit beside him on his living room floor. She should go back home and get ready for school tomorrow but lately Ben has been a more fun distraction. He’s always willing to let her hang out when Unkar isn’t home and she’s lonely.

Blue light dances across Rey’s hands as she leans forward onto her palms. Her ears ring. This is weird.

“Like this?” she asks.

Shuffling, then long, gentle fingers press against her lower back, urging her to bend. She reddens as she gives in to the pressure and arches her back. Fine. It’s still stupid and doesn’t make any sense. People always have sex from the front.

“Perfect,” Ben murmurs. His warm, rough palm smooths up her back, under her shirt. “See? I knew you’d be good at this.”

“Whatever.”

Rey tries to get up but he pushes down between her shoulder blades, forcing her to her forearms. Rey’s pulse quickens at the low, rumbling sound he makes in the quiet living room. It’s just them. The older she gets, the more apparent that it’s just them.

He traces her spine down to her tailbone. “Not _whatever. _You look beautiful like this.” His fingers fan out over her butt and he squeezes, and Rey shivers. “Then when you do this—after you’re settled—”

The beer can clicks on the coffee table as Ben gets to his knees behind her. She blinks into the darkness, breath hitching when his big hands grasp her hips, tugging and bringing her flush into his groin. It’s rough but has a new dimension from their usual wrestling; it’s a dimension Rey doesn’t think she likes.

Hard warmth presses through her leggings, right between her thighs where he’s kneeling. Her heart skips a beat as Ben leans across her back, breath on her nape, then kisses her there once. It’s so light that she almost misses it.

“Then you would be mounted,” he whispers.

Rey swallows a lump. She tries to make a sarcastic comment but Ben gives another rough yank that brooks no argument. Is he turned on? What’s he doing? Are they going to…?

He laughs, kissing her once more before rolling away. Spell broken, Rey scrambles to the couch again.

“If you were like me,” Ben adds. He leans on the couch where he’s sitting on the floor and smiles up at Rey. “But werewolves don’t mount humans.”

“Good!” she snaps. “That’s gross!”

Their movie night continues long into the morning. Rey misses school again, but Ben takes care of it.

—•—

Living next door to a werewolf has some benefits: like he’s big enough for Rey to ride through the woods, and warm enough to keep her toes from getting chilly at night. He’s big and powerful, and even if other people don’t _know _Ben is a werewolf, he’s scary.

And she’s grown up under his shadow—maybe to her own detriment.

One spring morning, Ben chases Rey through the woods behind his house like he does some days. She loves the running and he loves the chasing.

She runs through mud and puddles, shrieking with excitement, crisp air sharp in her lungs. Behind her pound his familiar four-legged footsteps, racing through the thick trees in pursuit. He’s going to catch her. Of course he is—he’s a _werewolf_.

But she runs because it’s fun and thrilling to be chased. She’s getting faster as she gets older.

They burst through the tree line into a wide, grassy field. Rey races for a big tree in the middle where she’s had picnics with Ben before, intending to climb and hide from him in the branches. He’ll jump around the base and bark and howl until she comes down.

“Ben!” she laughs, breathless. “Better hurry—”

In a split second she’s tackled to the cold ground and tumbling through the grass. She gasps in shock and pain from the impact, but Ben’s bigger body wraps around hers and absorbs most of it.

They roll to a stop in the middle of the field, panting. His breath tickles her scalp and she laughs, breathless and surprised, arms and legs trembling. Jeez. He’s never tackled her like that before. Sometimes he gets weird when springtime rolls around.

“Not so rough,” she says.

Grass rustles. Rey tries to get up but Ben shoves her down, smelling her nape and licking. He’s heavy; hot. Her cheek rubs across cold mud and she hisses.

“Not so rough!” she snaps, jerking underneath him.

He bites, growling, holding her nape. His teeth are too sharp to be human and his mouth is too wide, and Rey notices a furry, enormous hand tipped with claws. The other is busy pulling on her hip to make her spine arch and she realizes what’s happening, fear pulsing in her chest.

Terrified, Rey lurches forward, but Ben bites down harder on her neck. He gives a soft warning growl and urgently tugs her into his groin until she feels hard warmth rubbing against her butt. What is he _doing_—what the hell is he doing—

There isn’t anyone around to hear or see, at least. Rey’s knees dig into the wet earth as Ben whimpers and bucks, hips hitting hers hard enough that she thinks it might bruise. He’s rhythmic for a minute before it turns into eager, short thrusts littered with panting and groans.

He’s _humping _her. It’s so bizarre that she just lies quietly and tries not to think about it. His arm curves under her belly to hold her in place, straining her into his groin, rubbing his dick wherever it can reach. She’s imagined it a couple times but now can feel the length of it, and excited flutters when the tip catches and he gives a couple frustrated thrusts.

Warmth coils between Rey’s legs when Ben makes a soft, breathy growl, kind of pleased and relieved. Wet smears on her leggings and soaks right through to her skin, sticky and hot. His big body shivers, jaw slackening then releasing her neck. He’s done. He just _came _on her.

Blood drips down her throat to the grass. She doesn’t move a muscle, even when Ben whines and slowly, tenderly licks the bite. His tongue is rough. It feels like he’s apologizing but Rey doesn’t want it.

She throws an elbow hard into his ribs, scrambling out from under him. Her neck is killing her and when she looks down, she sees telltale white stains on her black pants. Ben _came _on her.

He’s still in that form between man and wolf, wiping his muzzle and eyeing the stains with dark, hungry eyes. He rubs his chest and watches Rey stand, black ears pricked. She hates when he takes that space between—that scary face and enormous body hold nothing human and nothing quite like an animal.

Rey shudders. “I’m going home.”

Ben doesn’t move or stand. She turns and walks, too shocked to cry even if though it hurts so much. Why did he do that?

The field seems longer and wider when she isn’t running through it having fun. Maybe she won’t get home before nightfall: dusk creeps over the trees, hazy purple and blue like the bruise blooming on her elbow. Why did he do that? How is she ever going to look at him again?

She can feel him watching her. Ben’s paws crunch through the grass and splash in puddles, only a couple feet behind—but it’s not a comfort. He’s stalking her.

Rey makes it through the trees to his backyard. She heads for the fence gate but Ben circles into her path, a hulking black wolf, silent. He stares as she backs away and tries to walk around the side of his house, but he follows, and blocks.

“Let me go,” she whispers.

Ben stares at her. He can’t speak when he’s a wolf but she can read his eyes pretty well by now.

_No._

Rey teeters back a step as the tears finally roll down her cheeks. Sniffling, she turns for the woods. Her breath hitches in her throat when he steps in her path again, and he silently pads closer.

“Ben—”

He gives her a hard nudge in the stomach with his snout and she stumbles toward the house. She pushes his snout but he ignores it, nudging again, insistent but not aggressive. Nudges turn to a gentle headbutt that makes her fall on the porch steps.

Ben’s claws click as he follows Rey up the stairs to the sliding glass door in her scramble to escape. He’s going to—what the hell is he going to do?

She shrinks down, avoiding his big head as he pushes open the door. He carries on walking and urging her inside the dark house, and curls his lip when Rey hesitates. She doesn’t want to go in. What’s wrong with him? Why is he doing this?

This isn’t him. This isn’t him at all.

“I have to—I have to leave,” she stammers.

Ben growls. He prowls over her, casting a shadow that follows her as she crawls on her elbows across the floor. She can’t read anything in his dark eyes; can’t see anything past him.

The air shimmers as he shapeshifts in front of the door, half-man again, claws clicking on the handle. Upright he blocks the light pouring in. The hinges squeak as he slowly pushes the door shut.

“I have to go,” Rey repeats. She shakes her head, struggling to get to her feet. “I really have to go.”

He doesn’t answer, just turns and starts toward her.

Clammy cold comes over Rey and turns her stomach. She keeps shaking her head but Ben doesn’t hesitate, still staring as he continues on and she backpedals. His huge clawed feet thud on the hardwood. He’s going to kill her. That must be it.

She wants to bolt for the front door—but that seems like it might trigger him to attack. Rey runs her fingers across the green paint she’s walked past so many times, trying to think straight through the haze of terror. He knows she doesn’t look when he looks like this. He showed her once on Halloween.

“Did I do something wrong?” She knocks into the end table where Ben’s keys are. “Are you mad at me?”

His eyes glow green in the darkness. He can’t talk to her like this but he could just transform; he can do it whenever he wants. So why won’t he?

Rey jerks away as Ben takes a couple quick steps to block her from the front door, herding her toward the stairs. He crouches, baring his teeth and growling, one hand on the banister and the other on the wall. She stumbles and falls on her ass again, then clambers upstairs. He follows close behind.

Soft sobbing echoes through the quiet house as Rey reaches the second floor. Ben growls when she doesn’t go the way he wants, but follows a couple steps behind, _herding her_. She cries and bumps into the narrow hall that leads to his bedroom.

The alternative, turning and fighting, is almost scarier than obeying his frightening growls and snarls—but she tries.

Rey turns and stops, trembling. Moonlight filters through the skylights, casting a spectral bluish glow across Ben’s deep black fur. His broad shoulders block the hallway behind him and give her one way to go.

“Are you sick?” she bleats, aiming for confidence and falling pitifully short. She wipes her face and teeters back when he takes another step. “No—stop! _Stop_!”

Ben transforms. He headbutts her in the stomach, knocking her into the bedroom, and this time he snaps his jaws when she doesn’t move. Rey shrieks and kicks away his grip on the hem of her shirt, scrambling on the beige carpet. She looks up and sees the door to his closet is hanging open.

He chases her straight inside with a deep, irritated bark. It makes her skin prickle and her hair stand on end and she scurries as far as she can from his snapping jaws and snarling.

But she doesn’t find a bunch of shoes and totes like she assumed. Rey crawls through… blankets? It’s hard to see in the dark closet but as her eyes adjust—yes, it’s covered in different blankets, and pillows, and she gets a sick feeling that he’s been planning this.

Ben stands at the door and watches her for a moment. He huffs, padding in after her, and Rey shrinks down into a couple pillows, heart racing.

His wet nose nudges her ribs to roll her over and settles his big furry body behind her. Rey stiffens, flinching at the wet stroke of his tongue on her nape. He’s warm and soft and stretches a leg over her middle to keep her from going anywhere.

And silence ensues. Ben licks her gently, purring the way normal dogs can’t, and she takes shuddering deep breaths in the quiet darkness. He’s just… licking her. Why? He isn’t about to answer, and he isn’t about to let her leave.

Rey swallows, fisting the blankets. His heart beats slow and steady against her back, and he purrs, and soon she’s lost in the rhythmic sensation, hypnotized. Fears ebbs away. Her eyes flutter shut as Ben grasps a blanket with his teeth to tug it over her.

Springtime always makes animals crazy. Doesn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAHAHAHA SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS HAHAHA

“Are you sure Rey is going to be okay, Ben?”

What began as a good morning has become another difficult day. Breha can hardly sit still and doesn’t want to leave with her grandmother, but Ben needs to tend to his mate and his pup shouldn’t be home while he does.

These are private matters. A weekend with Leia and Han will be a good quiet place while Ben cares for his very pregnant and very emotional mate.

He nods to his mother while he zips up Breha’s coat. “She’ll be fine.”

“Well let me know,” Leia replies. She pats Breha’s braided head and smiles. “I’m happy to help out where I can.”

Breha’s lower lip quivers and she bursts into tears. She doesn’t like being sent away and surely thinks this is her fault, but Rey will apologize when the weekend is over. She _will _apologize.

Ben kisses his daughter’s forehead. “Don’t cry, little one. Mama will be fine and she’s very proud of you. Have a fun weekend with grandma and grandpa and tell me all about it when you come home.”

“Yes, Papa,” she mumbles.

Leia collects her and her backpack, then heads out into the sunny afternoon. Ben waves from the door, smiling until the Volvo disappears down the long driveway.

His smiles fades. It’s time to play with Rey.

Ben slowly shuts the door and turns the lock. He shapeshifts as he starts toward the stairs, moving from a man to his preferred form of a huge black wolf. His nails click on the hardwood as he makes his way upstairs to his mate, grim. Becoming part of a pack is difficult for a human. Rey will learn.

Down the hallway and back to their bedroom, he sees the bed is empty. Ben pads to the open closet door and finds his mate curled up inside, lying with her arms around a pillow, eyes swollen and red from crying. Already. He hasn’t even come to mount her yet.

Rey buries her face in the pillow as Ben circles around her, growling softly. He noses her thigh to encourage her into position and stands over her when she shakes her head and cries harder. She seems so small like this, half his size, cradling her round belly like it might protect her.

He gives a hard push with his snout to roll Rey onto her back. The evidence of their union lies swollen and heavy between them, the second pup he’s succeeded in impregnating her with. She cowers and covers her face until Ben growls low in warning. No. If she didn’t want to be his mate, she shouldn’t have allowed him to take her in the first place.

He takes a few steps back and sinks down to his forelegs, lying between his mate’s trembling thighs. Ben nuzzles her stomach first, licking and purring when the pup rolls and kicks from his proximity, then his wet nose trails down past Rey’s belly button. Her scent strengthens, thick and heady from pregnancy.

She shudders. “Ben—I don’t want to play.”

He grunts. His nose presses into soft curls and he licks slowly along the wet folds from her entrance up to her lower belly, something he’s done a hundred times before. Another shudder wracks her body and Rey grasps the fur behind one of his ears, threading her small fingers through. She squirms, arching at the second gentle lick that lingers near her apex.

Of course she wants to play. She always does.

Ben laps at his mate’s delicate folds, purring before long. His nose can sometimes stimulate her to climax but he wants to make her wait a bit; make her associate pleasure with his cock instead of his tongue. He licks her until she’s quivering and sobbing and gets to his feet as she obediently turns on her stomach.

Rey gets to her hands and knees. As much as he likes to curl his forelegs around her hips and take her traditionally, he _doesn’t _like to risk harming his pup. But Ben is large enough to drape his body over hers, paws beside her hands, still purring as he lightly thrusts against her bottom. His mate. _His_.

“Please—” Rey takes a sharp breath when his cock catches, easily slipping inside her. “Please be c-careful.”

He buries inside her up to the hilt, pounding into her wet warmth, cock thickening. Ben huffs, satisfied by the small choking moan that comes from Rey. He keeps his weight centered on all four paws and curls his head back a bit to comfort her, purring. He’s always careful when they play.

And there’s no one around to interrupt Ben taking his mate the way he prefers. His tail wags lightly as he fucks into her, panting, already feeling the knot forming to tether their bodies together. His human form lacks a knot and it feels _wrong _making love to Rey without one. Breha and her brother wouldn’t have been conceived without the knot; he’s sure of it.

Rey whimpers and bucks. Her arms are trembling, insides squeezing Ben’s length nicely. She always climaxes when the knot takes and Ben is already on the brink, delirious with the pleasure of fucking his pregnant mate. All his.

“Ben,” she mumbles. “Ben… Ben…”

He growls, furry chest rumbling on her bare back. Yes. Good girl. Remember how much you love playing.

The knot swells and stiffens, locking behind Rey’s pelvic bone before the pleasurable contractions start. It squeezes up his shaft in waves, spilling cum inside his mate as she squirms and comes to her own orgasm. Her muscles flutter around Ben’s length and he curls his lip, huffing as he fills her.

Rey slips into soft sobs when she’s through. It seems a hormonal reaction more than anything else.

Ben settles on his side with a leg over Rey’s middle, yawning, stretching his gums over his fangs. He nuzzles the back of her head before turning to tug a blanket over them with his teeth. His fur is warm but he likes to keep the baby comfortable.

His knot remains swollen inside Rey, keeping her stuffed with his cum and his cock. When it slips free he intends on taking her again, maybe even outside of the weather stays nice. He’d like to chase her through the field again like when she was young and he first claimed her: that raw power in pinning a mate and _taking _her.

For now, this is plenty. Ben sighs, satiated, and purrs to comfort his sobbing mate. Shh. I love you, little one.

—•—

Ben wakes to Rey fast asleep beside him. She twitches in her sleep as he shapeshifts to a man, smiling as he kisses her temple. Good girl. She needs her rest.

He leaves her to sleep in the blankets and heads downstairs for water. Breha has sent a couple texts and is baking cookies with Leia—he tells her to save him some and tosses his phone to the island. Good. His mate is resting and his pup is happy.

Rey is delicate during pregnancy, and Ben is convinced that more wolf exposure is best for her. He tries to mount her a couple times a week, even if she isn’t in the mood for it, treating the occasion like giving her medicine. In the end she’ll appreciate what it does for her and the pup.

But if he has to, Ben will play their old games: he’ll transform into the middle form she hates and take her in that shape. He’ll chase her and mount her in it. They can play all manners of games.

He brings the water upstairs. His mate is still in the closet where she belongs, because she knows better than to leave without his permission.

Ben smiles as he sits, now wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. Rey doesn’t return the smile but takes her water and drinks the entire glass. She holds it in limp fingers and stares at the door. A green blanket hangs around her shoulders, shrouding her naked body.

“You did very well, little one,” he says. He kisses her cheek and hums. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“No. Thank you.”

He nods and carries on kissing her. She _reeks _of him. It’s incredible.

“Breha will be staying with Leia this weekend.” Ben places a hand on his mate’s stomach, rubbing tenderly. “I thought we could use some time to ourselves. Things will be busy when the new pup comes.”

Rey only nods back. She shivers as his lips wander down her throat.

“You feel lovelier every time I take you,” he mumbles. His thumb strokes her belly, skin prickling with heat. “You’re a lovely woman, Rey. So soft, just like the first time I mounted you.”

“Shut up.”

Ben pauses. He draws back to find her scowling at the floor, fists clenched. She should be relaxed after sex.

He frowns. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Don’t talk to _me _like that!” she retorts.

“…Rey. Don’t.”

She does. She slaps Ben across the face and he rolls her over to her stomach, pinning her there, snapping in her ear. Rey cries and kicks her legs.

“Do you want to play some more?” He shoves her wrists down when she struggles. “Hm? Do you want to play the way we used to, Rey? The way you love so much? Breha is gone and we can play to your heart’s content.” He licks her ear, whispering. “Do you want me to take you in the field again?”

“No—NO!” she shrieks. “Stop, stop; I don’t want to play! Please stop!”

Ben lets his face partially transform, lowering his voice to a guttural snarl that she hates. Her sobs intensify, turning hysterical.

“Then say thank you for my compliments.”

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry,” she blubbers. “Th-Thank you, Ben—I’m sorry.”

He growls as he withdraws, leaving Rey crying in a ball on the floor. She doesn’t know how good she has it. He loves her beyond comprehension and only ever asks that she love him in return.

Ben shuts the closet door as he shifts into a man again. Rey has always been a spoiled brat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tooth & Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538517) by [fullmooneyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmooneyes/pseuds/fullmooneyes)


End file.
